Alice in Mobland
by Diabolicum Vita Luna
Summary: --Will be added later. Rating may change.
1. Alice Project:Introduction

**A/N- Introduction.**

**The Alice Project started as a spur of the moment idea that just happened to be spoken aloud instead of thought and when we realised that it could be so much more, that's exactly what it became. **

**For our Film and Video class we were given the task of creating our own movie entirely based on money. The plot was up to us, though the teacher seemed enthusiastic to give us 'hints' on what to do. Even with all the ideas he was throwing at as, we spent weeks with empty heads wondering and worrying on what we were going to do. Finally those weeks passed and turned into the joy that is was holidays, but eventually, as they do, those passed to, bringing back school and all the stress and worry that accompanies it. On the second day of school, during our first lesson back at Film and Video, we were struck with a moment of genious, a breakthrough for our task. We ignored the teacher the entire lesson, even leaving the room to concentrate as the thoughts spurted out and we rushed to write them down. We finally had an idea, one we all liked, one we would actually create. **

**It was perfect, it was ours, it was the Alice Project.**

**The idea we had come up with combined our new found obssession with Alice in Wonderland, our original task of 'money' and a whole lot of other brilliant ideas that just kept flowing from the space in our minds we never realised we had. Eventually, with our minds made up we set to work on plots, scripts, costumes and working out the itsy-bitsy details.**

**The film itself is not actually titled the Alice Project, that is just what I have personally named it for my working folders and whilst it is still in planning and making stages. The finished project is going to be titled 'Alice in Mobland.'**

**This is our original idea, though characters are from Alice in Wonderland we would appreaciate no steals of the actual story.**

**Anyway, I know this is a long intro but I had to get all this done before I , so you know it's a film, which by the way will be done and on DVD this Thursday (18th December 2008), however, for this I will be re-writting the script in fanfiction form and expanding the story for my own script will be uploaded later, along with other re-do's of Disney classics, an/or my own imaginative stories.**

**I am getting back in the writting world, I hope you're ready!**

**Thanks for your patience, I'll start writting the beginning now, it'll be up within at least another week's time, considering I don't have my own computer, I am working on several things at once, this must be perfect and it's the beginning of the thanks again.**

**Ciao for now!**

**--SingleMist**


	2. A Debt to Be Paid

**DISCLAIMER: Ok so technically the characters would be (c) to Lewis Carroll, and they are, but I have taken my own spin on them. So yeah. But story is (c) to me, and so is the concept. So no stealies! -indignant look- **

**Story Summary: Alice, a young girl loses her father, the last of her family, and is left to fend for herself. As if that isn't enough, with her father gone, his debt with the Queen is passed to her. She has 8 hours to pay of the debt or heaven knows what will happen to her. In order to pay the debt she must find the Queen in Mobland and hand over the payment in person. So begins Alice's adventure in Mobland, a horrid place where money and drugs rule the inhabitants, and the Queen rules it all. Will Alice make it in time, or will she suffer the consequences of the Queens wrath? Will she make it through the confusing new world or will she simply be lost to the insanity that is Mobland? Read to find out!**

* * *

**A Debt to Be Paid**

The room was dark, the only lighting being a small hanging light that was swinging back and forth from its place above the lone desk in the otherwise empty room, creating a menacing atmosphere to the study-like room. A shadowed figure sat at the desk, and every now and then the light swung past them revealing glowing eyes and a vicious smirk upon the strangers face. The figure was building a tower of cards and appeared unaware to their surroundings, until a knock sounded at the wooden door to the front of the desk, shaking the tower of cards slightly. The figure looked up, glowing eyes narrowing slightly as the light shone on their face for a moment once more.

"Enter" said a cruel female voice, and the door opened with a slight creek. Into the room entered two, clearly male figures, both slimly but well built, however both cloaked in black trench coats. The two men approached the silhouetted female sitting at the desk and both bowed deeply to the shadowed woman before straightening and mumbling something under their breaths. "Speak up!" Voiced the woman at the desk in harsh impatience. The two figures standing before her trembled slightly under her harsh gaze. "You called your majesty? What is it that requires our assistance, my Queen?" One of the cloaked figures spoke up, raising their heads to look to the woman, the light catching the orange eyes that gazed curiously to the woman at the desk.

The 'Queen' nodded slightly, as if remembering something, before looking back to the two men before her. "I have a little something to be taken care of, and you two," she explained as she gestured to the men in front of her, "are the best fit for this job." One of the two men stepped forward before speaking to the Queen, "Ah and how can we be of service to malady today?" The Queen glanced down to her desk for a moment, placed a card atop the half-completed tower before reaching underneath her desk into a draw of some kind and pulling out a letter. The man whom questioned the Queen beforehand stepped forward to receive the sealed envelope from the Queen as she motioned for him to take it. Once he took the letter, he bowed before standing back next to his counterpart.

The Queen smiled a little; at this the two men cringed slightly in fear before she spoke again. "Fear not you two, my folly is not with you. You merely have to deliver this letter to a young girl we know, Alice, I believe you two recall whom I speak of." At their nods of acknowledgment, she continued. "Yes, well it seems the child's father passed away recently and the debt has been passed to her. That debt is due, and I would like for you two, Dee and Dum," she gestured towards them in turn, "to make sure she is aware of this fact." Dee and Dum glanced at each other before bowing to their Queen, "Yes you majesty," they spoke in unity. The Queen, still shadowed by the lack of light, smiled slightly, "Go along then you two, be done with it."

The two men left, and as the door closed the light above swivelled to reveal a growing malicious smirk upon the Queens face, "This shall be interesting."

* * *

**A/N- Okay, so I kind of tried a different style, but I think it works for this. **

**Next Chapter: We see how Alice is fairing after the loss of her father. Also Dee and Dum catch up with her, how will she react to the message they have for her? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Hope to update soon! Leave a review!**


End file.
